


What are you?

by Ladyinblack (Latissha)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latissha/pseuds/Ladyinblack
Summary: Lilith and Lucifer's first meeting
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	What are you?

**Author's Note:**

> A little short inspired by Lucilith Week

Lilith sat on a large, flat rock next to a brook, surrounded by vibrant green plants and bright, colorful flowers. She dipped her toes in the water and listened to the songs of birds singing in the trees around her. Thinking quietly to herself, she wore only her pensive expression. Her long platinum hair was worn free and past her shoulders.

A shadow and the sound of feathered wings caught her attention. Smiling broadly, she looked up, expecting to see Gabriel descending for a friendly chat. Her expression froze when she realized that a different angel was rapidly descending toward her.

He landed close to her with a graceful flourish and immediately leaned in with a quizzical expression on his face. Like all angels he was nude, with large white wings. His hair was a brilliant blond and his cheeks were flushed. Brows furled, he inspected her body. “What are you?” He asked in obvious puzzlement.

“I…I’m Lilith.” Lilith answered, confused by the question.

“Yes, that is what you are called.” The angel agreed. “But, what are you?” The angel leaned in closer, his eyes on her breasts. Reaching out he grabbed one in each hand. “What are these?”

Yelping, Lilith scrambled into a standing position and pulled away crossing her arms over her chest. “You can’t just grab me!” She snapped angerly.

The angel looked confused. “Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want you to touch me.” 

“Everyone wants me to touch them. I am the Dawn Bringer, the Eastern Star.” He searched her face for recognition. “Lucifer. How could you possibly not know who I am? I am the most amazing angel in all of Heaven. God’s most cherished creation. Everyone loves me.” His magnificent white wings puffed out in pride as he spoke. 

“Lucifer?” Lilith said his name and watched as he eyes fell on the patch of hair between her legs. She smacked his hand as he reached for her. “You can’t touch me there either!”

“Where is your penis?” He asked pulling his hand back with irritation.

“I don’t have one.” Lilith answered with exasperation. 

“Everyone has a penis.” Lucifer motioned between his legs toward his own flaccid member. “I’ve never seen anyone without one.”

“Now you have.” Lilith leaned back as Lucifer reached for her again.

Exasperated, Lucifer, drew back. “You are the most disagreeable creature I have ever met.”

“Woman.” Lilith corrected.

“What?” 

“I am a woman and maybe I wouldn’t be so disagreeable if you weren’t so rude, arrogant and grabby!” 

With a rush of feathers Lucifer took to the air. He hovered just above Lilith, his magnificent wings flapping to keep him suspended. “I don’t have to take this from you.” He said in a hurt voice. “Everyone in heaven longs for my attention, begs to hear my songs and pines for the pleasure of my affection.” 

“Then it doesn’t matter what I think does it?” Lilith retorted, arms still crossed in irritation.

“No, it does not.” Lucifer sulked and flew higher with a flap of his powerful wings. “Goodbye woman. You are remarkably stubborn and unpleasant.”

“Goodbye Dawn Star.” Lilith grinned at Lucifer’s irritated reaction at the mixing of his titles. “Please don’t let me keep you from the adoration of all of Heaven.”

The flustered angel opened his mouth a few times before shaking his head in annoyance. He dramatically unfurled two more sets of wings and hung for a moment in the air looking every bit as majestic as he claimed to be, before shooting into off under the power of six majestic wings.

Lilith watched the sky long after Lucifer disappeared. As angry as he had made her, she could not shake the feeling of awe she felt seeing Lucifer with his six wings unfurled against the beautiful blue sky. Sitting back down on the rock she put her feet back in the water and started to think about all the questions she would have for Gabriel the next time she saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> But...everyone loves Luci,,,right? Right?
> 
> Be patient Lil, he gets better, I promise.


End file.
